1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional inkjet printer includes a main body, a cover rotatably connected to the main body, a guiding plate to guide a printed paper to move out of the printer, an ink box disposed on the guiding plate, and a paper tray. The cover defines an opening. A printed paper can be ejected from the opening into the paper tray. When the cover is rotated to cover the main body, the space between the cover and the guiding plate is relatively great. When the printer is operating, ink from the ink box may fall into other elements of the printer through the space. Thus the printer may be contaminated by ink. Furthermore, foreign bodies may enter the ink box through the opening and the space to damage the ink box. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new printer to solve the above problems.